


Just Give It to Me

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Niall, I'm so nervous!, Light Masochism, M/M, My First Smut, Riding, Sorry if it's bad!, Top Liam, very light, whooP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 12:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7463646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall and Liam do the deed, that is all</p><p>(My first smut ></p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Give It to Me

Niall was shaking, a lot. Liam was moving so fast inside the blond from behind that he couldn't get a proper breath in. All he could do was moan and squirm each time Liam's tip pressed into the bundle of nerves. Niall wasn't complaining though, he enjoyed how Liam pounded into him till he can't think anymore, kissed him till both their lips were sore.

Liam had his hands on the smaller ones hips and lifted him up causing the brunet to sink deeper, Niall's hands grabbed at his brown hair and pulled at it causing Liam to groan into the blonds neck "so good babe.. You feel amazing" Niall whimpered when he felt the familiar warmness in his stomach "L-Liam.. Gonna cum" the brown eyed man grabbed Niall's hard prick and tugged on it, his hips stuttered when he felt himself start to cum and started pulling out. 

But Niall stopped the brunet halfway "n-no um.. Cum inside" Niall felt like he needed it, wanted it, He was craving to be filled, maybe it was a slutty idea but he could care less right now. He just wanted to feel Liam. 

"But-" Liam was cut off when he was flipped over so that Niall was on top of him, rolling his hips and bouncing time to time "just wanna feel you Li" Niall swore as he felt Liam grow bigger, was it a turn on to say that? "you sure?" Niall nodded then started rocking harder into Liam when he found that bundle of nerves again. 

The blond placed his hands on the brunets chest when Liam started pounding into his small frame again while squeezing his pale hips, he grunted when he felt the heat Niall felt in his stomach.

"Thought you were gomna cum babe" Liam grunted out, rolling Niall's hips onto his still hard cock "thought you were too, guess we're both wrong" Niall gasped and arched when Liam stabbed at the sensitive bundle and started to spurt hot cum into the blond. Once Liam caught his breath he saw that Niall was still bouncing on his dick, ignoring his own red tipped cock "you little masochist" the blond smiled at the brunet "only for you". Niall threw his head back and gasped when Liam started jerking his leaking cock till he finally came.

(sorry it was bad /_\\)

**Author's Note:**

> Waaahh, i might just delete this soon idk, sorry if it was bad (/.\\)


End file.
